Rare Grimm
by trentlar the dark warrior
Summary: An OC is teleported to equestria
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Hello, I'm Grimm Tresmal my birthday is 1/1/1998 I'm 5"11' really dark brown hair sort of a muscular build 150 lbs. I believe in the greek gods. My mom and dad died when I was 10 and my big sister killed herself because she couldn't handle their deaths and I had no other family. Most of the 6 years on my own I was on the streets until I found a good paying job and an abandoned house in the woods I bought a bunch of stuff a truck, a phone, an alarm clock, etc.

chapter 1

Guess what I forgot to do last night, turn on my alarm clock! I woke up an hour late for school. I throw on some clothes and hopped in my truck. The darndest thing happened halfway to school, my truck broke down! I tried to call a tow company but I had no bars so I left my truck on the side of the road and walked the rest of the way. I was 167 minutes late for school. I got my hall pass and went to biology class. After school I called a tow company to pick up my truck and then called a taxi to take me home.

When I got home I hopped in my swivel chair and got on my computer and got on Pokefarm for the first time in about a year, I also saw I wasn't banned(thank the gods!), and then I saw an ad for a site called cutie marks. I decided to click on it and sign up I chose Grim Reaper as my username and this awesome Mega-evolution Blaziken picture I found online. I found out after I had signed up it was a My Little Pony site, but I decided to go on it for a while see what it's like.

It wasn't half bad I made a few friends like Skye Tart and Plocana there really nice apparently guys who like My Little Pony are called bronies and girls are called pegasisters and that ponies aren't that bad. Before I knew it, it was time for bed so I got out of my clothes and plopped into bed, set my alarm clock, and passed the fuck out.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to find a portal, probably to another dimension I grab the hatchet and adventuring bookbag and decide to jump through it. I've completely blacked out, by the time I've come back to reality I see I'm in a dense wooded area. After about an hour of figuring out which way I should head I see moss on the north side of a tree. I keep walking that way for about two hours before I step into a clearing with something coming at me with a knife before I know it I've been stabbed and I'm bleeding badly, I get up and start running the way I was walking earlier I reach a small cabin. I knock on the door, no one answers the door is unlocked so I decide to go in I walk halfway through the door and collapse before I black out again I see a figure coming towards me, I recognize it I say "Aren't you Flut-" and then I black out.

When I wake up it's late afternoon and I see a face watching me awaken I scream and try to run but I'm in so much pain I can't really move. I ask "Where am I?" "You're in my house, i-if that's ok with you" she says "How long was I out?" I ask "About a week, by the way what are you?"she asks "I should be asking the same thing, I'm a human and my name is Grimm." I say "I'm a pony, and my name is Flu-." she says "I know who you are, you're Fluttershy" I inerject "Yes but how d-did you know that?"she asks "I'm a mind reader." I say in my most scy-fi voice "Oh...um really? Can you prove it, that is if you want to?" she asks "Yes, you're thinking about how did I get here and what to make for supper." I say "Y-yes exactly r-right, well t-that proves it. Where did you come from" she says "I know where I am and where I came from It's an alternate universe where humans rule the world, where I am is Equestria ruled by ponies." I say "That's right how did you know?" "In my dimension theres a cartoon that shows your daily lives and it's on every saturday." I explain "My mind is literally blown" she says "when am I off of bedrest?" I ask "in about 2 days you should be good as new." she says I black out again before she can say anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up 3 days later and I feel amazing "Thank you Fluttershy, for taking care of me I mean." I say "No problem, you look kinda cute when you're asleep, you also appear to be growing a unicorn horn on your forehead, it's about halfway done growing" She said "Thanks for calling me cute...what! Where's a mirror I gotta see this!" I ask "There's one in the bathroom. The bathroom is through the hall take a left and its the first door." she says I run to the bathroom and look in the mirror it's true I'm growing a unicorn horn its a medium gray and pointed and it's growing really fast it's almost full by the time I get over the initial shock. I walk back to Fluttershy "Thanks for everything, Flutters I'm gonna get going." I say "WAIT, I mean wait don't you want a tour around ponyville?" She asks "Um...sure I'd love that!" we walk into town and she gives me the grand tour "This is the library" she says "I know what everything is and where everypony lives, I just want to see everything." I say "Oh, right I forgot." she says and we just walk around looking at things "Can we go visit the rest of the mane 6?" I ask "Um, sure lets start with pinkie." so we walk to sugar cube corner and sure enough pinkies at the register she looks stunned to see me "Hey pinkie what's up!" I ask "Hi-you-look-weird-but-I've-never-met-you-and-I-know-everypony-so-you-must-be-new-I'll-be-back-later-bye!" she says in one breath and runs off. That was weird "Hello, , are you here?" I yell "Yes, how may I-" she looks terrified "What are you?"she asks. I explain everything "Oh, ok...um what would you like?" she asks "A job" I say "I'm very well qualified, I've been baking all my life."I say "Um...sure you start tomorrow at 9 am.." she says "Awesome! Thank you so much!" and we walk out and go to the carousel corner "Rarity, I have somepony you'd like to meet!" Fluttershy yells. Rarity comes down the steps and she's even more beautiful in real life "Hi, I-I'm Grimm." I say nervously she doesn't look shocked at all to see me she actually looks at me seductively "Hello darling, you are extremely handsome but your fashion sense is atrocious, I absolutely love your horn though what is it made of?" she says seductively "Thanks for the handsome remark, and it's made of my flesh and bone"I say completely ignoring the other part "How come it is gray and the rest of you is pale olive?" she asks "I don't know" I say. We leave with no follow up questions and head back to Fluttershy's house I sleep over again. "Are we're friends" I ask Fluttershy "I-I um...yes we are." she says "Wow,so this is what it's like to have a friend." I say I just just hear a sniffle and silence. I decide to go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When I wake up I head to work I get shown the basics and I start baking and manning the cashier. I get a few customers like derpy she buys about a weeks supply of muffins pays and leaves, then Rarity comes in and orders a loaf of bread pays hands me a note a note and leaves. The note says.

_Grimm please meet me at my place after work_

_-Rarity_

After work I get my pay and head to Rarity's, I knock and get told to come on in "Oh Grimm, you showed up this is the reason I wanted you to show up." she holds up a black shirt, a black hoodie with flames, a matching black with flames satchel, and dark blue pants with her magic. "Go into the changing room and try everything on!" so I do, and amazingly everything fits perfectly, I walk out to show her "Rarity everything fits perfectly thank you so much I really appreciate this, how much do I owe you?" I ask "No money, I just want you to promise me you will always be there for me." she asks of me "I swear on my parents and sisters graves." I solemnly say "What do you mean graves?" she asks "When I was 10 my mom, dad, sister and I were in a car crash my mom and dad both died my sister killed herself due to depression and then I was alone until now." I say "Oh I am so sorry no one should go through that at such a young age." she says "No need for you to be sorry, I've had lots of experiences because of it including this." I say "I also want to teach you how to use your horn." she says "O-oh ok, lets get started, by the way where's Sweetiebelle?" I ask "She's upstairs dressing up Opal, First lets start by lifting things with your magic… lets start with this pen. Close your eyes, imagine nothing but you and the pen, imagine your magic reaching out to the pen, good good, now imagine lifting it with the magic, now open your eyes" she says "Oh my gods! I'm doing it!" I say it drops as soon as I finish my sentence "What color is my magic?" I ask "It's crimson red flecked with black." she says "Awesome my favorite colors!" I say "Ok, training's over for today. Why don't you sleep over here with me from now on?" she asks "Are you sure?Do you mean with you in your bed?" I ask "Yes that is what I mean." she says "I um…sure, just let me inform Flutters, ok." I say. I run out to tell Fluttershy and come back "We should get to bed, just don't be surprised if I'm hugging you when you wake up" I say "Oh I won't mind at all if you try something tonight." she says seductivly and we go to bed, except we don't sleep.

"Are you sure about this, I mean I've never done it before." I say nervously "Yes now lets start, and I've never fucked before either." she answered I crawl down to her wet pussy kissing her all the way down. I start licking the outside of it, it tastes somewhat like rock candy I start licking harder and enter her dripping wet pussy with my tongue I continued to lick harder and harder for the next...I don't know how long, until she cums. Then she gives me a blowjob but not letting me cum. Then I position my cock into position with her pussy "Are you sure?" I ask, she nods I ease my dick into her until I hit her wall, she nods and I break through she lets out a slight scream and then she nods me to go on I build up a slow but steady pace as time goes on I build up a faster pace "In or out?" I ask "In! I want all of it in me, I want to have your foals!" she begs. My dick twitches and I cum inside of her. I pull out and blood and cum drips out of her pussy onto the sheets and we both pass out.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up hugging Rarity at 8:36 I get dressed leave a note and run work I make it there right on time I go in only to find a surprise party for me thrown by noneother than pinkie "SURPRISE!" everypony yelled. The party went great I had to clean up after but still a great party and everypony got drunk. That night Rarity and I cuddled together on the couch on the couch her head on my head on my lap looking up at "You know what, your horn looks amazing-ly stupid" she kids "Well so does yours!" I say defensively. I start kissing her horn, then her forehead, then her nose, then her mouth. We stay there kissing for about 2 minutes then we break "Wanna try something crazy weird?" I ask "Sure whatcha have in mind?" she asks "Stand in about a foot in front of me." I say "Ok but wha-" she says and I put my horn into her pussy she shivers "O-oh so th-that's what you wanted to do." she says. I keep going until she cums "How was it?" I ask "Amazing I loved it lets go to the bedroom." We go to the bedroom and we fuck until 3 a.m. and then pass the fuck out!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note, sorry no clop in this one. I'm looking for some OCs pm me description: gender, species, height, name, colors, fighting style, weapon, and cutiemark (if pony). I hope you guys send me some fan art! Send me an idea for a cutie mark for Grimm

P.S. Sorry i haven't posted in a while severe writers block, lack of internet, and I forgot.

After I woke up I went to work. After work I went over to Twilights. *knock* *knock* "Twilight you home?" the door opens only to see Spike standing there, he quickly slams the door in my face and calls for Twilight. "What is it spike I was busy reading on martial arts? Who's at the door?" twilight says "Some scary looking ape thing, it's not very hairy though." Spike says Twilight opens the door "Sorry about Spike he gets a little over protective, come on in!"she says "K, mind if I talk to Spike real quick?" she nods. Spike and I go outside the door and I sit cross legged so we're at eye level "Listen Spike, I know that you love Twilight like a sister and I do too along with the rest of the girls, so I want us to be friends." I say "Well I do agree on the fact that she is like a sister, but I don't know about us being friends, I mean I just met you and this is crazy." he said "Well that's to bad I've always wanted to be friends with a dragon." I say "I um, ok friends" we shake hands to make it official and then we bro hug. Twilight and I talked for a few hours before I headed off to Sweet Apple Acres to see Applejack, Big Mac, Granny Smith, and Applebloom. I walked up to their front and knocked "Who is it?" Applejack yells "It's Grimm, I was wondering if you guys had any work for me to do? I've been feeling really lazy all week I need to do something." She opens the door "Sure we do but come on in first ya'll need to taste my cider." she says "Ok, I guess I could." I take a glass and chug it down "Wow that does not taste like regular cider." I say "It's a hard cider that's why it tastes weird." she says "I thought alcohol was supposed to taste nasty but that was pretty good!" I say "Made it myself I was hopin' you'd like it." she said "Yeah I really liked it! Thank gods I didn't have to much, otherwise I wouldn't be able to work." I said "Ok, heres a job fer ya, go pick up some baskets from outside to the barn." I nod and head out. I bring about 24 baskets into the barn and head back into their house "Ok I'm done I brought in about 24 baskets I lost track." I say "Wow how did you manage that we usually only kickdown 10 baskets a day." she said "Well I saw a few in the field and brought them in." I say "Well for yer hard work you can bring a bottle of apple wine home!" she said "Thanks AJ if it's anything like your cider I'm sure I'll like this." I head back to Rarity's. We pop the cork and get a bit tipsy. After a little "fun" we go to bed and pass the fuck out.


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up with a huge hangover "Oh gods I'm late for work!" I rush out the door grabbing my coat. I get to work at about 8:20 "You're 20 minutes late! Why?" Mrs. Cake says "I overslept, sorry, I'll get right to work." I say "Ok since it's your first offense I'll let you off with a warning. Just don't be late again you're my best employee." I nod and get straight to work. Later when my shift ends I get my pay and head home. "Hey Rarity I'm home!" I yell "Ok good because I need you to come help me with Sweetiebelle, her horn is stuck in Scootaloo's...we need to go help!" she says "Ok I'll be right back!" I say "What are you doing?" she says "I'm getting some butter!" I say as I grab the butter from the fridge. We both head up the stairs and we hear a moan. We go into Sweetiebelle's room and I see that what Rarity said was true. "Ok, I'll rub the butter around Sweetiebelle's horn while you pull ok?" I say, she nods and gets behind Sweetiebelle. I start rubbing the butter around her horn while Rarity pulls in a matter of seconds Sweetiebelle is out of Scootaloo. We take the girls down stairs and put them on the couch. "Ok girls so what was that about?" I say "Don't blame Scootaloo it was my idea, I'm sorry." she says "Why just why?" Rarity says "I was curious and Scootaloo was there."she says I look at Rarity, she nods "Well Sweetiebelle me and Rarity both think that some sort of punishment is in order. You're grounded until further notice. Now I'm going to take Scootaloo home." I say. Scootaloo and I went out the door "So where do you live?" I say "Just follow me." she says. I do and we're there in about 10 minutes "So this is where you live I don't see any lights on where are your parents?" I say "Well..um you see I'm an orphan." she says, she starts crying "Oh come here Scoots" I say she does and I hug her tight "It's alright Scoots I am too so I know your pain." I say "You are really?" she says Yeah my parents died when I was 10 my sister killed herself a few months later." I sniffle. "Scoots grab everything you own you're moving in with us." I say "Really I am?" I nod she runs inside with a small saddle bag and her scooter "K I'm ready!" she says "Is that everything you own?" she nods I wave her to come with me. When we get home I put scootaloo in the guest room that is now her room. I talk to Rarity about adopting Scoots she said yes. An hour after the excitement I pass the fuck out.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note, This chapter I will be introducing a OC my best friend madethe Oc's name is Rough Gear, and about my first few chapters I was half asleep while writing them

I will be posting once a week

Today I decided I will go to the metal smith. When I get there I see a dark gray unicorn with a dark blue mane and tail with a skull and crossbone cutiemark and instead of bones it's screwdrivers and a gear. "Hello, I would like a sword." I say "Sure a long sword costs about 100 bits a short sword costs about 50 a Dark flame sword is 275." he says in a voice a little higher than Big Mac's "I would like a dark flame sword." I hand him the bits and he gets to work. "So how did you get your cutiemark?" I ask "Well I was working on building some things for the princesses, can't tell you what, client confidentiality purposes, anyway halfway through making "it" *poof*it was there." he says "Wow." he pours the melted obsidian and a metal the looks like tungsten into the cast. "You can leave for a while it'll take me a while to get it cooled and sharpened." I nod then leave. The next day I come back "Good you're here it is as perfect as I can get it." he says and hovers it to me "Hey anything else I could get you to make?" I say "Sure but do you have that many bits?" he says "Trust me I have more than you think." I say "Well I could make you a set of cobalt and steel armor." He says "What's cobalt, and how much would it cost?" I say "Well cobalt is a special metal that absorbs even the strongest magic, and about 300 bits." he says, I hand him the bits and he gets to work, I leave. The next day I come back and pick up my armor "Hey you wanna go to a bar sometime you look like you need to relax?" I say "Sure I'd really like having a guy friend to hang with, did you know the male to female ratio is very one sided." he says "Yeah I kinda figured." he finishes up my armor and hovers it to me in a satchel "Keep the satchel my gift." I say thanks and head out the door. When I get home I pass the fuck out!


	9. Chapter 9

AN, Grimm sleeps in his clothes and he styles his hair using his magic his horn is about 7 inches long his dick is 8 ½ inches long 


	10. Chapter 10

I forgot to mention it but the year is 2016

Chapter 10 THE PRINCESS'

"Sister it it time to go to Ponyville." Luna says "I agree Luna, it is time to pay our prophet a visit." Celestia says

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (\(o_o)/)

Today started out regularly. I woke up next to my sweet Rarity "How lucky am I to have a wonderful marefriend like you." I say "Pretty lucky I'd say." we both lay there for a moment then I get up because I have to go to work "I wish this would never end." I say "Which part getting ready for work or the moment we just shared." She says, I facepalm "You know what I meant, you smartass." she giggles I wave to her as I head out the door. At work it was a regular day Derpy came in and bought the usual and gave me my favorite, again "Derpy please tell me how you know my favorite muffin!" I say "Well you just seem like a double chocolate chip kinda guy." she says "How do you know what a double chocolate chip pony looks like?" I say "Well...come closer." I lean in "I'm psychic." she whispers I just stand there dumbfounded. She pays the leaves. Later after closing shop I head to the metalsmith "Hey Grimm what's up?" Rough Gear asks "I need an engagement bangle, how much for a gold one with a ruby, sapphire, and an emerald?" I ask "About 300 bits for the bangle and then 50 for each gem, so roughly 450 bits." I hand him the bits and we get to work. About 3 hours later we finish the engagement bangle "How is it?" he asks, he holds it up "It's...perfect thanks so much Gear I owe you one, tomorrow you and I are going to go to a club!" I say "Really? Wow, how did you know I have tomorrow off?" he asks "I didn't, I was gonna say if you have to work tomorrow blow it off." I say "Oh ok, tomorrow it is what time?" he asks "Around 6 p.m. I'll be here." I say "Ok, oh hey I have something for you." he pulls a very large amethyst out of his apron "I found this the other day when I went to the mines." he says "Th-thank you Gear this means a lot to me, my families gemstone was amethyst." I say "You're welcome." he says, I take my leave to go home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (\(o_o)/)

"Rarity I'm home!" I shout "I'm upstairs in the bedroom" I head up to our room and get the bangle ready. When I get to our door it's closed "Come in." she says, so I do. What I see I almost couldn't comprehend, there was a human in my room, she has long curly purple hair, big breasts, and an ass that you want to touch all night. "R-Rarity?" I ask "Yes, it's me I went to Twi's house today and stumbled upon a spell that would temporarily turn me into a human." she says " .Gods. HELLS YEAH! I've always wondered what you would look like as a human, I've also never done it with a human." I say "Well this is your chance." I grab my wallet and get out a condom "Well since you were a pony and I was a human I saw no use for this since I couldn't get you pregnant." I say "NO, I want to have your baby don't put it on." she says, I nod and put it back "Ready?" I ask, she nods I go over to her and get undressed then she starts rubbing my shaft and sucking my head, I moan, I start fingering her delicate pussy, she moans, she takes in my entire shaft in her mouth and goes up and down, I go faster at fingering her, "I'm gonna cum" we both scream,we both cum at the same time, then I get up and go around to her pussy, she nods, I prod her just for a little teasing "Oh stop teasing and put it in already!" I do what she requests I put it in up to four inches, six, eight, all the way I start thrusting slowly getting faster as I go on, she starts bucking "I'm gonna cum!" we both announce and together we cum again. we both get under the sheets and blankets "I love you." I say "I love you more." and we both go on like that for a while until we both fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (/(o_o)/)

The next day I get up and go to work. Again Derpy comes in and orders the usual "Where do all these muffins go?" I ask "Friends, family, and strangers." she says "I was wondering, hows Dinky?" I say "Oh she's good." she pays and leaves. _I wonder if Derpy is why my pay is so high_. I close up and head to the metalsmiths to pick up Gear. When I get there Gear is waiting very impatiently "Finally what took you so long?" he asks "Work." he nods. As we're heading downtown we spot a carriage "That's the royal carriage. What are the princess' doing here?" the carriage stops the door swings and I see Princess Celestia and Luna "Rough Gear I need you to make me a new crown." Luna says Luna's horn suddenly glows "And thank you for the compliment." she says "I didn't say anything though." he says "I know I read your mind, you called me so many nice things." Gear blushes "Say, Luna do you want to come with me and Grimm we're going out clubbing." he says "Sadly Grimm will have to cancel. Him and I are going to have a chat" Celestia says, Celestia and I go to the cafe "Grimm, please do sit." she says "First question: how do you know my name, second question: why are you not freaking out, third question: why are you here? fourth question: why did I grow a horn" I say "All of your questions will be answered in good time, but first I need to tell you some things. That portal you found in your room, I sent it so you could learn to make friends, be kind, experience love, and be loved. Now I will answer your questions firstly, I know and see all, secondly, I am not "freaking out" because I know what you are, third, I am here to tell you that you are the prophet of this land, and lastly you will need that horn for more than what you use it for now train in your dark and light magic . The prophecy told of a human coming to this world named after death himself with brown hair and a strong body that has endured much tragedy, and Grimm, I believe that is you." she says "There is no possible way that I am the prophet, there's just no way." I exclaimed "I'm telling you the prophecy still. it also says that this prophet will bring light and justice to this world and that he will vanquish all darkness. I still believe that is you Grimm" she say, I just sit there in disbelief "How and why is this happening to me?" I ask "Fate? you may go home or out with Luna and Gear or whatever else you want to do." she says, I nod and go home. As soon as I get to bed I flop down and fall asleep

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (/(o_o)/)

AN, Grimm will start delivering day old bread and buns to food pantries and he has cleared it up with the Cakes because they just throw day old breads and buns so they agreed with Grimm

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (/(o_o)/)

The next day I get up and go to work, again Derpy comes in and orders the usual 100 muffins (I'm not shitting you that's how many she buys) she pays and leaves. I gather up some breads and buns and head towards Loving Hooves, a food pantry, when I get there no one is inside, I go around back and drop off the bread and buns in the bread box. I go to the metalsmith and check if Gear is there, which he is "Hey Gear sup'?" I say "Not much you?" he says "I was wondering were you live?" I ask "Oh um I live right next to the Carousel Boutique on the left of it." he says "No way I live in the Carousel Boutique!" I say No way we've lived right next to each other and we had no idea?" he asks "I guess, so now I know where to pick you up so we can go out!" "Awesome what time is good for you? Tomorrow at 6:45 is good for me." he says "How 'bout 7 I need to go home and get changed after work?" I ask "Sure that's fine I'll show you an awesome club. Did I tell what happened that night with Luna?" he asks "No, dude. Tell. Me. Everything!" I say "Well we went to the club that I mentioned a few minutes ago, and she admitted she's had a huge crush on me, then I admitted that I had a huge crush on her and now we're going out! Mind if she tags along tomorrow." he asks "Sure I'll bring Rarity so that Luna won't have to be alone!" I say "Awesome I'll see you tomorrow." I nod and head home. When I get to the bedroom I see that there are rose petals on the floor and what looks like candle lights coming from under the door. I open the door and see Rarity, again human, completly naked, on the bed surrounded by flowers and candles. "Hi Rarity we gonna do it tonight?" she nods and waves me over. I take off my pants, shirt, hoodie, socks and boxers. "You ready?" I ask, she nods and I climb on the bed and start fingering her delicate pussy she moans loudly. She turns and I start licking her dripping pussy, she starts stroking ever so gently and sucking the head. "Big sis I heard…" SweetieBelle and Scootaloo is at the door watching what's going on "Shit." I say. They both run to their rooms. Rarity and I both head off in seperate directions me to Scoots and Rarity to Sweetie. They both receive "the talk" that night. Once we're done giving them the talk we go back to our room and go to bed. I quickly shoot one off and pass out.


End file.
